Life will Never be the same
by Mevin098
Summary: Andrew"Andy" Mclead is just a regular boy with a twin sister who has a dark secret that he somehow gets sucked into.


It started as a regular day for Andy as he was going out to get some volunteer hours gone at the local community centre. He finished putting on his shoes, said bye to his mom, and left. Andy wasn't an only child, in fact he had 2 younger brothers and a twin sister, but he didn't want to upset the two younger one by telling them that he was leaving, although he would be back later.

He stepped out of the apartment and was about to lock the door, but his sister Anne came and went out the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked her

"what, you think you're going to be the only one to try and get your hours done?" she said

He ignored her and made his way to the elevator and she followed. As they waited he thoughted about the mid-season summer finale of Teen wolf that came on last night. Andy loved Teen wolf, it was a show that was in the sci-fi theme. His sister had introduced him to the show, and ever since then, they watched it together. He wasn't too keen on the shirtless parts like his sister that scream so loud the whole building heard it, but he just ignore those parts and watch the rest of the episode. He lost his train of thought as the elevator open and he and his sister walking side to see and tall muscular built man. He looked like he was in his thirties. For some reason, he thought he had seen this man before, but he shook it off and once again ignored it. As they walked in, he felt some tension building between his sister and this man that he thought he had seen before.

"Anne" the man had said

"Will" she said coldly back

"Wait you two know each other?" Andy asked

"Yeah, you could say that little boy" Will said

The elevator stopped at 4 and Andy realized he forgot to press the ground floor to get off. The doors opened and a woman walked in without shoes on. Andy noticed her toe nails were black and long. He gasped as he realized he had seen not only those toes, but her face and Will's too.

"I know now!" Andy said to Will and the other Woman, "You guys are on that show teen wolf. You play the alphas"

But he could say anything more, the lady turned and swung her foot toward Andy, and Will took a swing at him with his hand in claw form. They both hit him and he fell back toward Anne with blood not only on his face, but on his shirt. Anne screamed and caught him in her arms. He looked up to her and said

"Its not only a show is it?"

"Nope"

"Cool"

Before Anne put Andy down, her eyes, turned blue like he saw the "Darach" did in teen wolf and Andy saw it. He shifted himself into the corner of the elevator while watching his sister fight these two people that he processed to be alphas.

"Ahhh!" Anne screamed as Will took her up by the neck in his hand, choking her.

"You got weaker since the last time we met" Will said

"And now" Kali, as Andy called her said, "You're Andrew, right?" He nodded. "You Get to see you sister killed right before your eyes"

He started to cry for his sister that was being choked right in front of him. He was scared and mad at the same time. He was scared due to the fact that he knew that after they killed her, they were going to kill him. He was mad at his sister because none of this would've happened if she didn't follow him today. Then something clicked inside him something he never felt before, his boiling point. He got up and pushed Will with all his strength. To his surprise Will fell down while dropping Anne and falling on Kali. Anne was on the ground catching her breath and looked up at Andy.

"Tha-"

Andy felt this pain in his back and feel down

"Son of a bitch" Will said as he was getting up.

"How did you get pushed by him?" Kail screamed

"I don't know, he shouldn't have been able to"

Everything was black, he couldn't see anything. He couldn't even feel himself. He tried to wiggle his toe, nothing. Then he saw this green fire. It was moving toward him. It started to touch him, but instead of feeling a burning flame on him, he felt something warm, it was giving him strength, he opened his eyes and stood up slowly and as he was standing up, he saw a blurry reflection of himself on the elevator wall, except his eyes weren't there's usual boring brown, there were bright green, like a werewolf he thought to himself, he looked at his hand, his nails were extended, like a werewolf he thought again, he looked up to Kali and Will who look back at him in pure shock. He looked at his sister only to see the same expression he saw on Will and Kali. Before anyone move or said anything, the elevator door open, another man walked in, and Andy knew exactly who he was.

"Deucalion"

"I think this little get together is over" He said. His voice was forceful, but no forceful enough to scare a little baby, but forceful enough to send those two out the elevator, as all three of them walked out, Andy gave them a little growl. Soon the elevator was empty with no one except for Andy and his sister who needed some explaining to do.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled at her. He quickly regretted it as he saw his sister still in pain. He grabbed her hand, trying to do something that he saw in the show. He saw the veins on his arm turn black and felt this pain like someone was stabbing him in his heart mutiple times. She pulled her hand away from him as a sign that she felt better and that he should never do that again.

"You got some explaining to do" He said to her

"Yeah, after we go back upstairs"


End file.
